The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lantana plant, botanically known as Lantana camara, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name LAX 600.
The new Lantana is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Hawthorne, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact Lantanas with little to no seed set.
The new Lantana originated from an open pollination in September, 1999 of the Lantana cultivar Tangerine, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with an unidentified Lantana selection as the male, or pollen parent. The new Lantana was selected as a single flowering plant from the resulting progeny of the open pollination by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Hawthorne, Fla. in June, 2000, on the basis of its growth habit and attractive flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Hawthorne, Fla., since July, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Lantana are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.